


The Princess and the Squib

by Capucine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Princess Protection Program (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the ancient, most important wizarding families of the Iberian peninsula and related countries are being hunted down, steps must be taken to protect them. Rosalinda Fiore, a Pureblood witch, comes to hide out at the Mason residence in Louisiana. One problem: Carter Mason is a squib, and she hates being talked down to. Can these two very different girls get along? And will the assassins find Rosalinda? Only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Squib

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I'm just writing random shit to take away the pain of today. I may continue this, though.

“Dad, it’s not fair!” Carter Mason had her fists clenched, a frown on her face, and an aching feeling in her heart. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder, and fought to keep her tears from escaping her eyes.

Her father sighed. “You know the ancient wizarding families are being hunted; what am I supposed to do, stand by?”

“Someone else can protect her, you’re _my_ dad, and I hate her! Look at the prim way she walks, the little spells she does in my room without even asking—she transfigured my bed into a bunk bed so she wouldn’t have to sleep on that stupid cot!” Carter couldn’t put into words her hatred of Rosalinda Fiore, who was going by Rosie Gonzalez to protect herself.

“I’ll talk to her about it,” her dad said, and he put a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t need to get so upset.”

“Upset? Upset? Dad, you brought this—this-- _princess_ into our house, she acts like I’m servant! ‘Carter, you may help me undress—Carter, get me my cauldron from the bag, please,’ she thinks because I’m a _squib_ that I’m less than her!” Carter ground her teeth as she glared at her dad.

Her dad sighed. “I’m sorry, Carter, but frankly the last place they’re going to look for the Iberian ancient wizarding families is in Louisiana. I promise this won’t be forever.”

Carter let out a big breath through her nose. “It better not be.”

“And I’ll talk to her—she’s used to having servants, she doesn’t know any better,” her dad said, always making excuses for Rosalinda.

“Well, she better start acting different, or she’s going to find worms in her bed.” 

Her dad laughed a little, saying, “I’ll go talk to her right now, okay?” And with that, he apparated.

Carter sighed, and headed for the kitchen. Tonight was pizza night, and that meant that she had to find the phone number, specify their favorite kind of pizza, and then get the money from the ‘whenever Carter buys the food’ jar.

Obviously it wasn’t hardly any work at all, and she was soon done. She sat on the doorstep, waiting for the pizza boy.

It wasn’t fair that she had to share a room with wizarding royalty. Her father, not thinking any better, had told her many stories of the American wizarding schools, of which there were two, one in New York, and the other in Texas. The New York one had been brought over early on in the country’s history; the Texan one was originally Tejan, or mostly based in the Latino/Indigenous population. A lot of the witches and wizards who fled the Inquisition in Spain ended up there a couple generations later.

But she had heard the stories: El Chupacabra, the protector of the Texan school. The Gangster, a ghost who lived in the New York school, peppered with bullet holes and refusing to tell anyone his name. The outdoor cafeteria in the Texan school, magically protected from the weather. The statue of the great wizard Petra James, whose head was rubbed for luck by every student; she had founded the school, as well as destroyed the werewolf presence in the 13 colonies.

None of it mattered. Her mom had gone to New York; her dad to Texas. And she would never go to either. No magic, no letter.

“Carter?” Rosalinda leaned over Carter, having apparently apparated there a moment before.

“I’m waiting for pizza. It’s a dish a wizard wouldn’t know about,” Carter said grumpily.

“I believe I know what pizza is. I’ve had the actual Italian kind,” Rosalinda said, that ever important and high-class tone in her voice.

Carter glared into her tan hands, clenched together in a sort of doublehanded fist. “I’m sure you have. Go back into the house, I have to wait for the delivery boy.”

“Carter, it has come to my attention I have upset you,” Rosalinda said, and she walked around Carter, so that she was facing her. Her clothes were not quite right, a flowery, purple t-shirt matched with red gaucho pants.

Carter groaned. “Duh? Are you really that dense?”

Rosalinda bit her lip a moment, but continued on with her ever-so-imperious tone. “I would like us to be friends. I’m not used to knowing squibs. However, I’m making an exception for you.”

“ _Exception_?” Carter repeated incredulously.

“Is that the wrong word?” Rosalinda said, brow creasing.

Carter ground her teeth, and shoved the money into her hand. “When the pizza delivery boy comes here, give him the money, take the pizza. It comes in a box.” Then she stalked off towards the house.

“Carter,” Rosalinda called after her, “Carter? I have never met a pizza delivery boy!”

Carter slammed the door behind her, and groaned. How was she supposed to survive this for however long ‘Princess’ Rosalinda stayed?


End file.
